Thank God for Cherubs
by Saxocrazy
Summary: Dean is already secretly lusting over Sam when they're on a hunt for a human killing Cupid, but what happens when they're both shot with lust poisoned arrows and the first people they see... are each other?
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Dean X Sam (uke)

Rating: M for sex

NO SPOILERS 3

Warning: This is my first Supernatural fanfic I wrote, so yeah. Please if you have any requests please ask. I plan on doing (for future reference) Castiel/Dean, Dean/Cas, Sam/Cas, Cas/Sam, Lucifer/Sam, Lucifer/Cas, Gabriel/Sam, and and the demonic/angel versions of choice character. You know the stuff we all want deep down, but just can't find much of… I'd appreciate it if you could tell me what you'd like to read! I also enjoy doing the chapters more than one shots! Wish me luck on my first….

……

 **Thank God For Cherubs**

Sam and Dean had been investigating a case in Cleveland, Ohio involving recently broken up couples committing suicide. They considered making Cupid suspect numero uno. Dean was watching some video on Sam's laptop while Sam was bent over a mountain of books in his usual "nerd" fashion as Dean put it. Sam ran over the page on how to summon Cupid and made his way towards Dean with his book; Sam sincerely hoped Dean wasn't watching porn on his computer again or god forbid a Cthulhu creature ravishing a young girl. He was tired of his computer freezing on those videos and having to take it to a professional to fix it. Let's just say Sam can't go to the same repair shop twice, or not without being labeled as a sexual deviant for his brother's google searches. "This computer is so full of filth and sin it needs its own exorcism." Sam thought to himself pulling out a chair next to his brother.

Little did Sam know that Dean wasn't really doing anything on the computer, just watching some security footages of nearby stores. He wasn't even interested in the computer screen, but more so the image in front of him. Sammy. For awhile now he has noticed that anytime they're alone, his eyes went straight to his baby boy Sammy. Watching him didn't make him concerned, but rather it was the thoughts that followed that did. Very lustful thoughts seemed just to get worse and worse every 10 minutes he was alone with him. He couldn't count how many times Sam would be asleep in the passenger seat and all Dean could think about was ravishing his little brother in the backseat. Dean couldn't deny imagine taking his baby boy in his baby. It combined all of Dean's favorite things- sex, Sam, and his Impala.

This morning was no different. While Sam was studying over his book, Dean would steal heated glances at Sam. He kept trying to indulge himself in work, but just like a squirrel he couldn't focus. He kept making up all the different scenarios and positions he could dominate Sam in on that table. Dean quickly looked back at the computer screen when Sam stood up, and pretended that he was caught up in work.

"I found how to summon the Cherub. We need one angel feather, dove blood, and a swan heart." Sam kept talking about the summoning spell, but Dean couldn't focus on anything else but Sam's lips….

~3~

Sam and Dean set all the ingredients, gross as they may be, and Sam began to chant the summoning spell as Dean kept his eyes peeled for Cupid. A flutter of wings similar to Cas's was the only signal they got before they saw their minor angel. "Are you Cupid?" Sam asked. "Yes, well one of them." He clapped his hands together and looks at both of the brothers with a wide grin. "What can I do for you?" "You can start by telling why you are making singles kill themselves, it's like Heartbreak Hotel up in here." Dean said slowly reaching for the angel blade he placed under his waistband behind his back. "I assure you I have no idea what you're talking about." "Cut the crap you STD enabler, we know you killed those people!" Dean yelled. He was tired of every monster just playing games, why couldn't they just admit they murdered someone and just get to the hunt?

"I didn't make them kill themselves. They did it to themselves and besides angels need permission to possess people." Dean grabbed his angel blade and held it in his hand twirling it. "Funny because we didn't say how they were killed.." The smirk fell off the young Cherubs face and looked at the blade and back up at Dean and Sam before running down the alley. Dean and Sam both bolted after Cupid. Sam went a separate route that could cut Cupid off as Dean followed behind Cupid.

Cupid ran, but he became trapped with both Winchesters on either side of him. He pulled out his bow and arrow and shot Dean in the leg and took off past him as he fell to the ground, "Sammy! Get his ass!" Dean threw the angel blade towards Sam, who caught it mid run and tracked down that joke of an angel. Sam pushed Cupid into the brick wall and slit his throat with the angel blade. Sam had to shield his eyes from the bright angel soul leaving the vessel's body. It wasn't until Sam started walking back towards Dean that he felt a sharp, intense pain in his right shoulder.

Sam collapsed on his knees next to his brother and looked down at the arrow that must have pierced through him right before the slit Cupid's throat. The last thing Sam heard was Dean screaming "SAAAMM!" before seeping into blackness


	2. Chapter 2

Thank God For Cherubs

Chapter 2

"Sam, Sammy, Sammy wake up!" Dean slapped Sam's cheek trying to rouse him from his deep slumber. _Dean starts terrorizing Sam's neck like he's a hungry lion both biting and clawing down his back, rightfully claiming Sam's body. Sam buries his face in Dean's hair and rocks his hips up towards his older brother for any friction, begging for more. Dean chuckles and presses down hard on Sam without warning tearing a low, surprised moan out of the man beneath. "It's ok baby boy I got you now." "_ It's ok baby boy I got you now," Dean says running his fingers through Sam's hair and watches over him.

When Sam had passed out in the alley, Dean pulled the arrow out of his thigh and scooped Sam up into his arms and cradled his head. He happened to carry Sam bridal style until he could flag down a taxi that doesn't ask so many questions. Hell they were in Ohio, so that was no problem. He set Sam down on the motel's bed and started carefully pulling the arrow out, or what was left of it at least. When Sam collapsed he must have broke it in half. He pulled what he could out, disinfected the wound, and stitched it back up while Sam was sleeping. Dean figured it was for the best to do this while Sam was asleep.

Dean watched Sam's chest as he breathed. He took in every detail of his brother and all he wanted to do was curl up in bed with him and keep him safe so no one could ever hurt a hair on his luscious head. " _I swear if he don't get a haircut and a shave soon he will look like Jesus or at most Fabio."_ Dean thought to himself, but deep down he liked Sam's long hair and it always smelt so great whenever he'd ever get the chance to be so close. Dean closed his eyes to take in the scent… fruity green apples. That was the best scent in the world. Dean opened his eyes and leaned back in the chair.

His senses were heightened due to the goo that was coaxed on the arrow head. That's why he was able to hear it when Sam quietly whimpered Dean's name in his sleep. Dean snapped his head towards Sam as he said it lowly two more times. Dean's cock twitched in his jeans listening to Sam moan and whimper having a wet dream about him. " _Damn Sammy."_ Dean thought biting his lower lip watching his brother wiggle his hips and pant slightly.

Sam slowly opened his eyes and blushed up at Dean. "Where am I? What happened" Dean cleared his throat and crossed his legs for obvious reasons. "We're back at the motel, I cleaned and stitched your wound. When I pulled the arrow out of my leg I noticed something." Dean went across the room and picked up a little ziplock bag containing both arrowheads covered in purple slime and brought it back to Sam. Sam held it them in his hand and squished the goo and looked up at Dean confused. "What is this?"

"While you, my princess, was sleeping I did some research of my own and trust me Sammy, it ain't good." Dean looked nervous and he sat down beside Sam. "What's wrong? Are we gonna die or something?" Dean looked up at Sam and figured that he should just get to the point and they'll address the horrible problem. "This, my dear Sammy, is a poison. Not just any poison. Lust poison. Cherubs would dip their arrowheads in it and when they shot someone it'd make them fall in love with the first person they see. You know like in the cartoons where the little dipper kid would shoot two people in the heart and they'd get all heart eyed. Except they usually put just a drop and this is gotta be a damn bottle."

Sam looked terrified looking up at Dean with this new information. His body was really hot and it felt like he was an animal in heat. His heart pumped rapidly looking at Dean. "So how do we cure this?" Dean looked at the ground. This was going to be the killer. He had deep feelings for his brother before this and this poison wasn't making things easier. He could see how flushed Sam was and it started triggering his inner predator mode.

"You can't totally cure it but you can break it temporarily." Sam's eyes looked up at Dean with hope. "Ok let's do it. What do we need." "Sam it's not that easy." Seeing Sam cock his head to the side and squint his eyes at Dean was a clear understood continue. "You become lusty over the first person you see and that would be me and vice versa. The only thing I found was you have to consummate it. As in-" "We'd have to have sex." Sam finished and looked at his lap blushing furiously. "Yes." An awkward silence followed.

Dean sat on the mattress next to Sam and brushed the loose hair back behind Sam's ear. Sam looked up and Dean and covered Dean's hand with his. "What if you're already in love with that person?" "It makes all the symptoms that much worse I suppose. Why?" Sam looked off to the side blushing and Dean's heart skipped a beat as he put the pieces together. Dean took Sam's chin in between his pointer finger and his thumb to face him. Sam looked back at Dean in extreme shock as Dean captured Sam's lips gently, yet passionate kiss. Dean had been waiting for this moment for months and didn't want to scare Sam by being too rough or moving too fast.

Sam returned the kiss eagerly as shivers shot through both of their spines. Sam nipped at Dean's lip and placed his hands on his shoulders, touching and groping. Dean pulled away and pressed his forehead against Sam's as they lightly pant. "Sam I have a confession to make. I loved you before this and I'm sorry if I have overstepped my boundaries, but I want you to know that if you do what to have sex with me I don't want this to be the last time or just thinking I'm just using you because I'm not. I love you Sammy." Sam looked back at Dean in a heated stare and without a missing a beat- "And I love you Dean." Dean quickly removed his shirt before slamming his lips against the stronger male. Teeth against teeth.

Sam pulled Dean ontop of him as Dean started kissing down his mouth to his jaw. Sam let out little groans as Dean kept nipping all down his jawline and neck only stopping to crush his lips back into Sam's delicious ones. "Dean~" Sam moaned against Dean's lips as Dean slowly ran his hand up Sam's shirt lightly rubbing his thumb over Sam's nipple. A dark chuckle came from Dean and latched onto Sam's collarbone, marking all over Sam's ivory neck to show the whole world Sam was _**his**_.

Sam let out a long moan and pulled Dean's shirt off of him and sat up and started nipping at Dean's neck and shoulders, but Dean smiled warmly down at Sam and pushed him back on the mattress. "Sorry baby, but I'm gonna take care of you, trust me." Dean stripped off of Sam's shirt and planted kisses down the center of his chest only stopping to lick and suck on Sam's cute little pink buds. Sam arched his back and rocked his hips only to make Dean smirk up at him. "Easy baby boy, I'm gonna get to that," Dean slid his hand up Sam's thighs and spread his legs as he pressed his body down on Sam's, grinding down hard and biting Sam's neck. Sam raked his nails down Dean's shoulders deeper every time Dean grinded harshing on his aching member. "Dean _please touch me_ ~" Dean groaned in the back of his throat as he gave Sam's neck a quick nip as he snaked his hand under Sam's jeans, unbuttoning them and sliding them and his boxers down those long legs.

Dean pulled back just to admire his brother's body. He remembers the first time he started staring at Sam in a new, sinful way. Whenever he smiles, Dean falls to pieces and sometimes when Sam is asleep in the car between jobs, his shirt would ride up exposing well defined hips that are perfect for biting. Now he took in the sight of what has been haunting his thoughts and relished in the reality that this was real...and _his_. Dean came back down to Sam for a long desperate kiss. Dean pulled away for he had enough and couldn't wait anymore. He wrapped his hand around Sam's member and began to stroke.

Loud moans erupted from the male beneath Dean pushing him to go faster. Sam dugged his nails into his lover's shoulders, latching onto Dean's neck suppressing his moans only to add vibration to his love bites. Sam arched his back and groaned into the air feeling his orgasum approuch, and Dean could tell. Dean pulled his hand back making Sam whimper at the loss. Dean stroked Sam's cheek lightly and captured his lips in a gentle kiss. "We don't have to keep going, I'll stop whenever you want." Sam looked up at Dean and looped his fingers in Jeans belt loops and pulled Dean against himself moaning lightly, "Please Dean don't stop."

All Dean could think about what pinning Sam and just pounding into him so rough he can't walk, but he knew that wasn't an option.. For now at least. Dean took of his jeans and boxers and brought two fingers to Sam's face. "Suck." Sam took the fingers into his mouth immediately and coated then with saliva. Sam would look up as he was sucking and licking Dean's fingers and would hum lightly and smile.

"Dammit Sammy you're doing this on purpose." Dean though and wondered what it would feel like pulled his fingers out of Sam's mouth when he felt that they were wet enough and started pumping his length coating it as well. "This might hurt at first." Dean said and sucked on Sam's chest as he pushed his two fingers inside of Sam. Sam squirmed under Dean and groaned at the awkward sensation. Dean placed a kiss on his little brother's forehead and started scissoring his fingers and thrusted them. Sam winced at first but with Dean's mouth on him and him starting to adjust, he started moaning and moving with Dean's fingers.

Dean smiled and pulled his fingers out and kissed Sam passionately spreading Sam's legs more. "Are you ready baby boy?" Sam left nervous but shook his head and gripped the bedsheets beside his head. Dean nuzzled Sam's neck, kissing it ever so gently as he started to push inside Sam's entrance. Dean slowly pushed inch by inch into his lovers tightness and kissed Sam's jaw nipping it every so often to help bring Sam's mind to something more pleasurable. When Dean was sheathed all the way inside Sam, he pulled Sam into a long kiss lightly running his tongue along Sam's lower lip.

Sam opened his mouth shyly and Dean ravaged the wet cavern before him as he slowly pulled out and pushed back inside of Sam. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and whimpered into Dean's mouth. Sam yelped in pain and pleasure as Dean picked up his speed and hit his sweet spot. "Dean please the love of Chuck go faster!" Sam groaned and raked his nails down Dean's back as he sped and intensified his thrusts. The room was filled with moans, panting, the motel bed hitting the wall without a doubt disturbing the room nextdoor, and small curses as flesh smacked against flesh. Sam latched onto Dean's adam apple leaving barely any skin unmarked. Dean moaned out of pain and pleasure for being the masochist that he is.

Dean was basking in all the moaning pushing him more and more towards the edge as he repeatedly slammed into Sam's tight heat. Sam groaned lowly and told Dean between breaths, "Dean, I'm almost there." Dean wrapped his hand around Sam's weeping erection and sped up to desperate animalistic levels. Sam came with Dean's name seeping off his lips and Dean followed suit thrusting out his orgasum.

Dean collapsed beside his new lover and wrapped his arm around Sam's waist bringing him to Dean's chest. "Dean that was amazing." Dean chuckled and snuggled into Sam's hair taking in his scent. "It was the best by far Sammy boy." It was quiet for a while, both of them letting their heart rate slow to normal. "Hey Dean?' "Yeah?" Silence. "Do you think the poison is out of our system now?" Dean pushed himself on his elbows and looked down at Sam thinking. "Well the lusty effects, but to be honest it never will for me because I love you and I don't need a cupid bow to make me realize that. But I do owe that arrow." Sam rolled over facing more towards Dean. "Why?" he asked. "The arrow did give me the courage to act on what I had always wanted to do and now I have you to myself." Dean half joked. "Then thank god for Cherubs huh?" Sam giggled. Dean placed a kiss on Sam's forehead before cuddling up to Sam for sleep.

"Yeah thank god for Cherubs."


End file.
